


Kamijo's Castle: Not To Be Forgotten

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kamijo's Castle [9]
Category: Kaya (Musician), LAREINE, Versailles (Band)
Genre: Fucking Machines, M/M, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kamijo knew he was playing with fire, but he had to make the effort. He needed the other's forgiveness, needed his friend to join his family. If only his friend wasn't being so stubborn!





	Kamijo's Castle: Not To Be Forgotten

Kamijo sat beside his friend, determined that whatever happened tonight, he was at least going to repair this broken friendship. It wouldn't be easy, Machi had all but given up on him, but at least he had been invited over to the other's house. It was a start.

“This sexual deviance has to stop,” Machi said, not brushing around the subject. “You've even got Emiru involved. Emiru! I don't even want to know how you managed to pull that one of!”

“I gave him what he wanted,” Kamijo replied with a shrug. They'd had this argument before, ever since his first key party, Machi had been angry with him. The red haired man believed he was damaging the reputation of not just himself, but every man who attended. Whilst Kamijo himself believed he was simply brining men closer together. “I can do the same for you.”

“Right, because there's so much you can offer a straight man in the bedroom,” Machi said, with scorn.

“Trust me, you don't know what you're missing out on,” Kamijo bragged. Realising this was entirely the wrong tactic he went silent. What could he say to make Machi accept what was going on? He wasn't going to stop the parties that funded the castle when his own wages could not, and he certainly wasn't going to stop sleeping around.

“I've lasted this long without a dick in my ass, or my own in someone else's, I can cope.” Machi answered. Then with a sigh he put his drink down on the table before them. “Look, I'm tired of arguing with you. Can't we call it truce? I don't hear about what goes on in that castle of yours and in return I don't judge.”

“I can agree to those terms,” Kamijo answered, surprised that Machi had come around so easily. He must really be fed up with arguing, or maybe he was afraid? Both Mayu and Emiru were living in the castle now, could Machi feel he was being left out? As if Kamijo could leave his dear friend behind. “Why don't you come and visit the castle tomorrow? We could get drunk like old times, or play music, or just have fun.”

“If one man flirts with me, I'll leave,” Machi warned, “And will never come back. Understand?”

“I understand,” Kamijo answered, with no intention of doing as Machi had requested. If he could get the other close enough to the tree, he just knew Machi would change his mind.

 

Kamijo smirked as the tree accepted his friend, having spent most of the day making peace with the other. He was sure now that Machi was back on his side, that he could trust the other to join his family. How it was growing, each member intentionally working on collecting energy for the shared cause.

The tree dropped Machi to the ground, the other landing on all fours, naked and dripping in sap and his own cum. His moans had been louder than the others, it was obvious he had enjoyed himself. Yet when Machi rose to his feet, his expression turned to one of anger.

“How dare you!” Machi demanded, pushing Kamijo hard against the trunk of a nearby tree. “Giving my body to be raped like that! What were you thinking?”

“That you'd love it, like the rest of us,” Kamijo answered. Nobody had been angry at being changed before.

“I'll show you what it's like, being used without choice,” Machi snapped, forcing his lips against Kamijo's own. The vocalist began to wonder if Machi was as angry as he appeared, remembering the other declaring a few times that the best sex, was make-up sex. Did Machi lose his temper on purpose, just for such passionate encounters?

“You need to keep the tree secret,” Kamijo moaned, as he was forced around and the other angrily penetrated his wet ass. Thank god for the tree that kept him permanently prepared.

“I'm not a fool like you,” Machi answered, thrusting hard into the other, making Kamijo cry out over and over again. Oh this was good! The other was so strong, so passionate, so utterly without mercy. His body was being used by the other, and he loved it. His cries filled the forest, as his body betrayed his need.

“Oh Machi, I should of changed you first of all!” Kamijo cried out.

“Fucking slut, stupid whore,” Machi scolded, pulling Kamijo's hair as he moved his lips close to the others ear. “Don't think your punishment is over. When I've done moving in, I'll be seeing you in my rooms.”

“Of course you will,” Kamijo agreed with a smile. Whatever Machi had planned, he was going to love it. Of that much he was sure.

 

Sat in his room, on the computer as always, Hizaki added a few toys to his shopping cart wishing Kamijo wasn't so busy with Machi. He had the idea of the perfect party and was preparing for it right now. He just needed Kamijo's permission to host a party. His friend wouldn't accept rent for anyone living here but Hizaki was sure the other had no such concerns about other's party ideas.

He heard someone at the door, and turned with a smile as he saw Teru entering the room. It'd been awhile since the two of them had been alone, he missed him. He got up to kiss the other, leaving the toys in the cart for now.

“Oh, pretty!” Teru exclaimed as the kiss broke and he saw what Hizaki had been looking at. “Are they for that party you were talking about? Has Kamijo agreed yet?”

“Yes, they're for the party, but no I haven't talked to Kamijo yet. Machi has his claws in him today I think.” Hizaki answered. “But this party will be happening, the only question is when.”

“That's good,” Teru answered. Quietly he knelt on the floor and pulled up Hizaki's skirts.

“What are you doing?” Hizaki asked, as Teru pulled down his underwear and ran his tongue up Hizaki's shaft.

“Thanking you, for such a good idea,” Teru moaned, but Hizaki had already seen what was in the other's hand.

“Liar, you just want me to help you with your new toy!” He teased, talking the dildo out of Teru's hand. It was large, and covered in unusual bumps and ridges, the perfect toy to experience some new sensations.

“So what if I do?” Teru asked, taking Hizaki's length in his mouth and sucking lightly. It was enough to make Hizaki pause from his shopping and give the idea serious consideration. They were meant to be gathering energy but he was sick of it. He wanted to have some fun with the silver haired man and Kamijo would never know he slacked on his duty today.

“Strip then,” Hizaki ordered, as he opened his cupboard and searched through drawers until he found some anal beads that always felt enjoyable. He tossed both toys on the bed and pulled off his own clothes.

Naked, he slipped his arms around Teru and began to kiss him, enjoying the warmth and familiarity of the man resting against him. He'd worked with Teru so long, the other would always have a precious place in his heart and, at least for tonight, in his bed.

He encouraged the other to lie on his side on the bed, tossing the anal beads at the other who caught them with mild confusion. With a smirk Hizaki lay beside Teru, his head resting around the other's crotch as his own cock pushed against the other's lips. When Teru took in his length, he did the same for the other. He sucked eagerly, using the dildo on the other only when he felt the first few anal beads enter him. Tonight he would only copy, the more Teru pleased him, the more he would give in return.

 

Kaya felt a little left out as he wandered around the castle alone. Unlike the others, he hadn't been invited here and had only discovered the tree by accident. He wasn't sure if the others even liked him, which was why he was so pleased when he found Yuki cooking a very dinner.

“Do you want some,” Yuki offered, pulling two plates out of the cupboard before Kaya could even answer.

“It smells delicious,” Kaya confessed, sitting on one of the bar stools that ran along one side of the island counter.

“Hopefully it'll taste delicious too,” Yuki answered, serving two plates and joining Kaya at the counter. “My cooking can go either way.”

“This is really good,” Kaya reassured him, smiling nervously at the other. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You ate my food, Dear Persephone, which means for tonight you will be mine.” Yuki teased. Kaya frowned at the name, not placing who she was but getting the gist of what Yuki was saying. Had the other set up this meal as a trap? In this castle anything was possible.

At least he was able to eat in peace, the meal was so good that he didn't want to waste a single bite. The two men cleared up, and then to his pleasure he was bent over the counter. Unlike Hizaki and Emiru, who wore lingerie more than clothes these days, or Maya who dressed more like a seductress, he still wore the fancy gowns he was used to. He was wearing such a gown that night, put Yuki easily pulled up the folds of material and gave Kaya's naked ass cheeks a kiss.

“What's this?” Yuki asked, teasing the jewelled butt plug, “I think you're only dressed so modestly, to hide this toy.”

“It just feels good,” Kaya whined as Yuki teased the toy. He'd always enjoyed having something inside him, often wearing such things under his clothes. The truth was he had always accepted cock from any man who took his fancy. Camera men, lighting technicians, managers and even chat show hosts, they'd all been inside him. The tree had barely changed him at all.

“It looks good too,” Yuki reassured him. “I'll make sure to put it back when I'm done and you're full of cum. Would you like that? To carry me inside you until I finally allow you to wash?”

“You're a cruel man, capturing me like this,” Kaya complained, though his tone made it clear he thought no such thing. With a smile Yuki took him against the counter, making him cry out with excited moans of pleasure. He wasn't just accepted in the castle, he was wanted after all! More than the pleasure, this thought made him happiest of all.

He knew at least one other had seen him like this, but hadn't been able to see who. It made him feel excited to know someone out there knew he had been claimed. Yuki was a beautiful man, he was lucky to have someone like him inside him.

“You better not stop me from sleeping with the others this time,” Kaya warned. Part of him still cursing Yuki from keeping him from that one final charm he had needed in Kamijo's Role Play.

“Not this time,” Yuki promised, reaching around and helping Kaya find pleasure as he took his own. Gasping Kaya clung to the counter edge, his body being used so wonderfully. His body had been teased so long, it knew what to do. He was soon coming, his pleasure sending Yuki into pleasure of his own.

As promised the plug was reinserted, and he was taken into the living room where he sat in the other's arms, watching the TV. From Mayu's smile, he figured out who had caught him in the act and gave him a smile in return.

“You can't have his ass, that's mine tonight,” Yuki warned Mayu. “But if you want his mouth, go ahead. Persephone here is entirely mine and will do as I say. Won't you dear?”

“Oh yes,” Kaya said with a huge grin as Mayu moved towards him. “I'll swallow your beautiful cock whole.”

 

Kamijo stepped into the room, fully naked as Machi had ordered. Once the other had calmed down, they had been able to talk. It was clear Machi was more upset by being left out, than anything else Kamijo had done. The secret was safe with him, the fire hadn't destroyed everything after all.

They had talked about many things. What Machi's punishment would revolve around, and the necessary safety measurements to stop the punishment should it go to far. Kamijo had consented willingly, loving how Machi was taking charge over everything.

Tonight the red haired man was wearing a tiny black PVC dress with matching boots and arm guards. He was sexy as hell and Kamijo knew he would do anything to please him. Obediently he knelt before his master, restraining himself from reaching out and pulling up the tiny skirt of the dress.

Without a word Machi moved around him, slipping his arms into restraints that bound both arms tightly together against Kamijo's back. The whip came out of nowhere, hitting Kamijo firmly on his ass making him cry out.

“Head to the floor,” Machi ordered, and Kamijo obeyed without question. He allowed his legs to be parted, not caring how submissive the position was. “You deserve this. You're nothing but a pathetic rapist.”

“It was the tree! I merely brought you there,” Kamijo whined, receiving several hits from the whip for his argument.

“You allowed it,” Machi corrected. “Now you will get what you deserve. I will punish you for everything the tree did to me. My ass was completely violated!”

“Violate mine then,” Kamijo begged, moaning out loud when he felt something cold being pushed inside him. A metal plug perhaps, he thought as a cold ring clicked into place around his cock and balls. He could feel the ring was connected to the plug, neither could be removed without the other.

“Not quite yet,” Machi teased, whipping Kamijo's ass again. “You're not ready.”

Kamijo found himself being dragged to his feet and bent over a low bondage stool. Here his legs were attached to a spreader bar and several chains wrapped around his torso, holding him in place. He was whipped several times before Machi's cock was forced down his throat. Eagerly he took in the length, sucking and teasing the other as his body ached in pleasure and pain that felt as one and the same. Even as he pleasured Machi he was whipped whenever he slowed, or failed to please the other enough. It encouraged him onwards, making him want to give everything he had to this one act.

“There's a good whore,” Machi encouraged him. “Take it all, like the tree did to me! Who cares if you can't breath, or something is buried deep in your ass. Who cares what you want. Just please me!”

With a moan Kamijo did all he could to keep Machi happy, well aware that he couldn't breath and finding he didn't care. Finally he was filled with cum and the other walked away. He swallowed most of it, wondering why he had been left alone.

He heard the sounds of two men entering the room, and smiled with pleased surprise to find Masashi at Machi's side. He was used again, this time by the dark haired man, as Machi continued to whip and tease him. Just a common whore, to be used by anyone who wished. That was the tree had made them all, Kamijo realised, pleased at the idea.

He drank cum again, as Masashi gave him a sadistic smile and left. Was he to be used by another? It didn't seem like it, at least no one else showed up in the room. The plug and cock ring were removed, as a machine was put in place behind him.

“It's relentless,” Machi teased, as he placed the dildo attachment into Kamijo's eager ass, “It'll fuck you until you can't take any more, then fuck you some more.”

“Oh God,” Kamijo moaned as the machine was switched on. It was so hard and fast, his body was loving every minute of the torture. He lay over the bench helplessly, watched by the other, for what felt like forever. Finally his body spilt his cum, making him cry out louder than he had before.

“Dirty slut!” Machi snapped, removing the machine and releasing Kamijo from his bonds. He was dragged to the bed, where his wrists were secured to waiting cuffs built into the headboard. Machi's custom made bed, the other must play such games a lot.

A leather strip was positioned behind his neck, each side looping around a thigh, holding them up and parted on the bed. He was open for anything Machi offered, and was almost surprised to find it was just the other's cock that entered him. Perhaps Machi liked him more than he was letting on, or was too horny for more games. Either way he was used until neither of them could take any more. He had been punished enough for one night, but from now on there would be many more nights like this to come.

“I've changed my mind,” Machi said with a teasing smile. “I want to hear every game you play in this castle, I want to join them all.”

“I knew you would come around,” Kamijo answered, accepting the other's loving kiss. Sure, they may argue all the time, but anger was just their way of expressing love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Persephone is the Greek Goddess of Spring and Flowers. She is however better known as Hades wife, forced to spent six months a year in the underworld with him after making the mistake of eating a pomegranate seed.


End file.
